


Submit

by SilentlySoars



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Banner, Alpha Erik Lehnsherr, Alpha Hope Van Dyne, Alpha James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Sam Wilson, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor, Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Happy Hogan, Beta Pepper Potts, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, But they end up loving each other?, F/F, F/M, Fight It, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Gen, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Carol Danvers, Omega Charles Xavier - Freeform, Omega Clint Barton, Omega Darcy Lewis, Omega Jane Foster, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Scott Lang, Omega Tony Stark, Patriarchy, Steve is a Good Alpha, it's complicated - Freeform, sad bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentlySoars/pseuds/SilentlySoars
Summary: In a world where Omega's are required to be mated by the age 18, Bucky Barnes managed to pass as a Beta for 4 years longer than that. Forced to mate with an Alpha he doesn't know, Bucky must figure out who he is in world that he avoided so long.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ya'll... It's been awhile since I've posted anything for the Stucky fandom. Back in March I lost my mom and dad and I haven't really been in the mood to write. But things have gotten better and I was inspired to write this. Keep in mind this is a little rapey in the beginning but don't judge Steve that much. He is being forced to do this just as much as Bucky is.

Bucky struggled against his bonds as the guards dragged him through the facility.

“Stop struggling you bitch.” One of them growled.

They stank of suppressant laced Alpha.

“Yeah. You outta be thankful an Alpha wants be with your ugly ass.”

But Bucky isn’t thankful.

He never wanted an Alpha and still doesn’t.

They bring him to the presentation room and begin to unchain him in order to strap him to the claiming table.

Bucky tries to escape but is subdued by a quick jab to his scenting gland.

“Dumb bitch. Never seen one this hard headed. Don’t he know this is his last chance?” One of the guards muttered as he began to strap Bucky’s good arm down.

“You know Omegas, Rollins. They’re built breeding not thinking.” The other said.

“I have a college degree you dumb fuck!” Bucky hissed.

The Alpha grabbed Bucky’s jaw and gripped it hard.

“A degree you stole! You’re lucky that this Alpha wants you enough to pay back the money you owe.” He growled.

“Come on Rumlow. If you hurt him it’ll decrease his worth.” Rollins said.

Rumlow snorted but let go.

They finished strapping Bucky into the mating table, shoved a gag in his mouth and left.

Bucky struggled once more but it was no use.

His entire front body was strapped down and his legs were forced apart, his ass presented for the incoming Alpha like he wanted it.

He didn’t.

The door opened and the scent of Alpha hit Bucky like a freight train.

A man appeared in front of him and kneeled.

He was an handsome man with blonde hair and baby blues.

“Hi.” The man said with a half-smile.

He looked almost as uncomfortable as Bucky did.

Almost.

Bucky glared.

“Captain Rogers if you’ll proceed.” A voice said.

The Alpha gave him a sad look.

“I’m sorry. I’ll try and make it as good as I can.”

The Alpha disappeared from sight.

Two big hands appeared on either side of his neck and began to gently rub his scent glands.

Bucky whined as the fight fell away and the Alpha scent and soft touches began to take effect.

He could feel himself getting slick as wanting over took him.

The Alpha let out a rumble and there is the sound of a zipper and then the rustling of pants.

Bucky begins to panic.

If the Alpha knots and marks Bucky there won’t be anything he can do.

He begins to struggle again but the hands find their way back to his glands, reducing him to a puddle of goo once more.

The Alpha’s hands run down his back before reaching his ass checks.

He gently pushes them apart and suddenly Bucky feels the blunt head of the Alpha’s cock.

It feels huge and Bucky whines in his haze.

The Alpha pushes in and the Omega feels himself being stretched open.

It burns and feels wonderfully all at the same time.

The Alpha pushes in all the way to the hilt and Bucky lets out a sob as he feels his body react.

“I’m sorry. This is for your own good. I’m sorry.”

Bucky knows this.

He knows that had he not been chosen he would have either ended up in a whorehouse or with a bullet in his brain.

But it still sucks.

The Alpha begins to move in him and Bucky can’t help but relish in the drag of the man’s cock.

Gradually the man increases both his speed and the power of his thrusts until he is pounding into Bucky.

Bucky has completely given into the pleasure as the man continuously hits his prostate.

It feels amazing.

Bucky can feel his orgasm approaching quickly and begins to whine.

The Alpha gives a good, hard thrust and Bucky is gone, his cum splattering the floor.

The Alpha, however, isn’t done.

He fucks Bucky through the aftershocks and the overstimulation until Bucky is once more whining for release.

Bucky can feel the Alpha’s knot beginning to form and, in his haze, can only think about how much he needs it.

He thrusts his hips back as much as he can.

Soon the knot is in him, tugging at his hole as the Alpha fucks him.

Bucky sobs in relief.

The Alpha growls and plasters himself to Bucky’s back.

He begins fucking him even harder and his knot swells even more.

The thrusts are hollowed but deep and soon enough the knot swells double in size as the Alpha begins to come.

And then the Alpha bites down on Bucky’s neck and Bucky blacks out as pleasure over takes him.

 

When Bucky wakes up he is in a well decorated room and wearing clothes for the first time in months.

His arms are bound together and a new collar adorns his neck.

He reaches up and touches the side of his neck that the Alpha bit.

The wound had already healed.

The Mark had taken.

He officially had a mate.

The door opened and the Al- his Alpha appeared, giving him a bright smile.

“You’re awake!” He said.

Bucky glared but remained silent.

“I told you this one was stubborn Captain Rogers. You should have taken the Carter girl. Sharon is so well behaved.” Pierce said as he entered the room.

His Alpha glared at the other Alpha.

“You’ll hold your tongue.” He growled and Bucky almost felt a sliver of affection.

Almost.

“Yes, of course. You can take him whenever you are ready. I’ll see you in 30 days for the collar removal. Remember that you aren’t to remove the duffs until you are at home. Should you do so we will know.”

His Alpha nods stiffly before helping Bucky to his feet.

Bucky’s legs still feel wobbly and he is forced to lean on his Alpha.

He is led to a vintage car and helped in.

“Are you ok?”

Bucky nods stiffly.

His Alpha lets out a sigh.

“I know this isn’t ideal but I want you to know that I’m not like most Alphas… If there had been any other way that I could have not had to do that I would have done it in a heartbeat.”

Bucky nods again.

This Alpha seems different than other Alphas he had met.

The blonde shifted in his seat.

“My name is Steve by the way. Steve Rogers.”

Bucky was silent for a beat before saying, “They call me Bucky. Bucky Barnes.”


	2. Chapter 2

The car drove them to Manhattan and then to one of the fanciest apartment buildings.

Bucky looked at Steve curiously.

Surely an Alpha that could afford to live here must have had the pick of the Omegas.

Why would he go to a detention center to get one?

Steve smiled softly at Bucky and helped him out of the car.

“Thanks for the ride Happy. Tell Tony and Bruce I said hi.”

The Beta nodded and drove off.

Steve turned back to Bucky.

“Come on. Let me show you our home.”

 

Bucky gaped as they got off the elevator.

This place was huge.

Wall to ceiling windows everywhere and an open layout.

Plus, he was pretty sure that they were on the top floor.

“You live here?” He asked Steve.

The Alpha flushed.

“We live here.” He said bashfully.

He took Bucky’s wrists and undid the lock.

“When I found out I was going to be getting an Omega I knew I had to move. I was in this tiny, little, one-bedroom place.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow.

“And how big is this place?”

“Four bedrooms, an office, private roof access and a gourmet kitchen.” Steve listed off.

“A gourmet kitchen?” Bucky asked in surprise.

Steve’s blushed deepened.

“After I read that you had graduated culinary school I knew that I had to have the best kitchen for you.”

Bucky felt a pang of affection.

He had put that much thought into making Bucky happy?

“Look Bucky. I know you don’t trust me but I will never hurt you. I’m not one of those people who believe that Omegas are only good for two things. I want you to be happy here and to be able to do what makes you happy so just tell me if you need anything and it is yours.”

Bucky nodded.

“I… I think I need some time to think.” He said.

Steve nodded eagerly.

“Of course. Let me show you to our room.”

 

Their room was huge!

A giant, Californian king bed was in the room and it was done in a blue and grey color scheme.

“Through there is the bath and through there is the walk in. You can also access it through the closet… The closet doesn’t have much in it but we’ll fix that.” Steve said pleasantly.

Bucky raised his eyebrow.

“Fix that?” He asked slowly.

“Of course. My money is your money. And you’ll need clothes.”

Honestly, he hadn’t expected to ever leave house.

He father hadn’t allowed his mother to leave often.

Bucky frowned to himself.

Perhaps he wasn’t being fair to this Alpha.

He might be better than most.

“Well… I’ll leave you to it. I’ll order some supper.”

Steve left the room, leaving Bucky to his thoughts.

Sighing he headed into the bathroom, which was just as nice as the rest of the apartment.

Serious what did this guy do for a living?

He was around Bucky’s age, maybe a little older.

Bucky turned on the bath and poured in a little bubble bath.

Maybe he had lucked out with this Alpha.

He had heard so many horror stories about Alphas…

His father included.

Bucky sank into the bath and sighed.

This felt nice.

He hadn’t realized how sore he was till his muscles relaxed.

He supposed that being strapped down and fucked senseless would do that to the body.

He couldn’t blame Steve.

He knew that a lot of Alphas were in the same position as him, having reached an age where they were forced to take a mate.

At least he made it good for Bucky.

Bucky sighed as his hand drifted south, his hand wrapping around his cock.

He could feel the beginning of his heat.

It would be about a week as his body prepared him to become host to a small speck.

A baby.

Bucky let out another sigh at least his children would be pretty.

He thought of his Alpha’s blue eyes and soft smile and golden hair.

He began to move his hand in earnest as his thoughts drifted to his Alpha’s cock.

It was a good cock, one that filled him nicely.

He groaned.

He wondered what sex would be like without the constraints of the table.

He’d never had sex with an Alpha before, the black-market suppressants keeping him from getting slick.

He’d only had sex with Betas and never with a male Beta topping him.

He wondered what it would be like with Steve while they weren’t being watched to make sure Steve knotted and bit him.

He could just imagine the body under Steve’s clothes and the gently touches his hands possessed.

And the rougher ones that they might also have.

He could just imagine Steve holding him down and fucking him into their mattress.

His knot slamming into him and filling him up.

Breeding him.

Bucky gasped as he came.

Well that was something that he didn’t know about himself.

 

Bucky entered the closet, wrapped only in his towel.

It was true that there weren’t many option for him, just some basic t-shirts and a few pairs of pants.

He picked up the shirt with a sigh.

It wasn’t so different than when he was trying to pass himself off as a Beta.

He had had to hold a low profile but maybe now…

He held onto that little bit of hope, the little hope that had been growing since earlier that morning when Steve had entered the room.

Perhaps he could have that hope.

Maybe he could embrace it.

He reentered the bedroom and flopped down on the bed.

Oh god it was so soft.

He rolled over to the other side and noted that it was much harder.

There was a knock on the door.

“Bucky? The food is here.” Steve’s voice drifted in and Bucky smiled to himself.

Maybe it was the bonding hormones or the preheat hormones that made Bucky like the sound of his voice but at this point he couldn’t give a fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

“Did… Did you order everything on the Chinese menu?”

Bucky stared at the kitchen counter.

It was loaded down with Chinese food of all kinds.

Steve blushed.

“I didn’t know what you liked…” He mumbled.

“You’re adorable.” Bucky informed him.

Steve flushed but looked pleased.

“So, you like Chinese?” He asked.

“I fucking love Chinese.”

Bucky snatched the Lo Mein and sat at the bar.

Steve grabbed a carton of Beef and Broccoli and joined him.

They ate in silence for a while before Steve blurted out, “What is your favorite color?”

Bucky blinked at him.

“What?” He asked.

“I… It’s just that we don’t know anything about each other but here we are mated. I want to get to know you better so what’s your favorite color?” Steve said.

Bucky laughed.

“You are a strange Alpha. My favorite color is red.”

Steve frowned.

“How am I a strange Alpha?” He asked.

“You actually seem to care. Most Alphas think Omegas are just their fuck toys.” Bucky said bitterly.

“I told you earlier that I’m not like that.” Steve said fiercely.

Bucky blinked at him before asking, “What’s your favorite movie?”

Steve grinned.

“Princess Mononoke.”

Bucky’s eyes lit up.

“You’re a Weebo!” He accused.

“Miyazaki movies are for everyone… but I do like anime. That doesn’t make me a fucking weebo though.” Steve defended.

“Sailor Moon is my shit.” Bucky admitted.

They continued to talk.

Bucky found out that Steve liked to draw and liked fantasy books.

Steve found out that Bucky like old movies and liked fantasy along with science fiction books.

“So, what do you do for a living?” Bucky asked casually.

“Well I was in the military for a couple of years before retiring. Now I’m head of Architecture for Stark Industries.”

Well that explained it.

Tony Stark was one of the lucky Omegas.

He had had the pick of the Alphas.

It had been somewhat of a surprise when he picked one of the scientist that Stark Industries employed.

It had been even more of a surprise when he had kept his sir name.

Not Tony Stark and Bruce Banner ran the leading developer of… well everything.

Bucky yawned.

“Bed time?” Steve asked.

Bucky nodded.

Steve grinned.

“Well I’ll see you in the morning.”

Bucky frowned.

“You… You aren’t sleeping in the room with me?” He asked quietly.

Steve shook his head.

“We don’t know each other that well Bucky… I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” He explained.

Bucky nodded.

While he had decided to try and trust this Alpha it would be more comfortable to sleep alone.

At least for now.

 

Bucky was in the habit of getting up early.

The short time he had worked at the diner had had instilled it in him.

So, he woke up around 6 and headed into the kitchen.

It was a nice kitchen.

An extremely nice kitchen.

In fact, some would say it was Bucky’s dream kitchen.

Some.

He walked to the fridge and pulled a post it note from it.

Went running with friend. Be home soon.

Bucky smiled softly and tucked the note into his pocket before getting to work cooking breakfast.

The kitchen was well stocked.

Soon bacon and waffles and eggs and toast and sausage are set up on the counter.

Bucky is pulling a frittata out of the oven to join the cooling muffins when he hears the front door open.

“Bucky?” Steve called.

He rounded the corner and entered the kitchen, a tall, African American man following him.

Bucky eyed him in distrust.

“Bucky this is my best friend Sam. Sam this is Bucky. My mate.”

Steve puffed out his chest.

Sam rolled his eyes.

“Don’t even start.”

Bucky snorted.

“Are you staying for breakfast?” He asked shortly.

He could at least try and be nice to this Alpha.

“We’ll I won’t say no to a good meal.”

 

Sam bowed out not long after breakfast, leaving the two alone.

“So, what would you like to do?” Steve asked.

Bucky shrugged.

“What do you want to do?” He asked.

“Well…. How do you feel about Mario Kart?”

 

The next several days pass like this.

They get up, Steve runs and Bucky cooks, before settling in to watch movies and play games.

It’s… nice.

However, on their third day together Steve informs Bucky that he has to go to work the next day.

“It’ll only be a couple hours.” He said.

Bucky nodded.

“I’ll be fine Steve.” He assured.

“Well here’s the thing. I was wondering if you’d like to go out with Sam’s Omega, Darcy, tomorrow afternoon.” He said.

Bucky looked down.

He wasn’t sure how he felt about going out.

On one hand, he wanted to get out of the house but on the other.

He touched his collar.

“It’s ok if you don’t.” Steve gently prompted but Bucky shook his head.

“No, it’s fine. I’d like that.”


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky woke the next morning to an empty apartment and a note saying that Darcy would be here at 10.

He sighed before getting dressed.

There was a loud knock and he sighed before heading over and opening it.

Behind it was a friendly looking brunette Omega.

She couldn’t have been much older than him with a mischievous grin and a killer rack.

Bucky’s kind of dame.

“Hi! I’m Darcy! It’s so nice to meet you!” She said excitedly before hugging.

“Um hi?” He said.

“Sorry! Sam says I can be a little over zealous when meeting new people.” She said sheepishly.

“No. I like it. I’m Bucky.” He said.

“Cool beans. Now come on. I wanna take you to breakfast.”

She practically dragged him downstairs where another classic car was waiting.

Happy was in the front seat.

Bucky waved at him.

“Time to eat! Take us to Simit, Happy!”

 

Darcy ended up taking him to a little café with fresh baked pastries and breads.

“So, do you like it?” She asked as she drank some of the hot chocolate.

“It’s ok… They used to much flour but eh.” He said.

“So, I thought we could hit a few boutiques before lunch and then hit several more. The boys are meeting us for dinner.” Darcy said.

“I don’t have any money?” Bucky said.

Darcy grinned and pulled out a card.

“Steve gave this to me to give you.” She said before handing it to him.

It was a credit card with his name on it.

Bucky smiled softly at it.

“Aww! You like him!” Darcy squealed.

Bucky flushed.

“I don’t know if I do or not.” He admitted.

His head told him not to trust any Alpha but his heart and instincts told him differently.

“That’s ok. You’re lucky though. Steve is a good guy.” Darcy said.

Bucky smiled weakly.

“So how did you meet Sam?” He asked.

Darcy’s lips twisted to a soft smile that seemed different from her big, bright one.

“I was sixteen and he was dating my big brother Riley.” She said.

Bucky raised an eyebrow.

“Sam was an Alpha and Riley was a Beta. They met in the military. They were both Air Force.”

Bucky was stunned.

Alpha/Beta relationships were more accepted by society but a male Alpha and a male Beta wasn’t.

She paused and cleared her throat.

“After Riley was KIA, Sam stayed close to the family. The closer that I got to turning 18, the more anxious we got. We weren’t the best-off family plus we were Jewish in a very Christian area of Detroit.”

Bucky nodded.

“My parents were a lot more modern than our community though. The OMC was getting restless and were sending us Alpha packs. They were old and gross. I was so scared and then Sam offered to be my mate and I took it. So, we mated and moved to DC. A few years later we moved here.”

Bucky gave her a look of sympathy but she waved it off.

“None of that. I love Sam. We might not have been in love to begin with but we are now. Sometimes it isn’t the journey to where you are but the destination that counts.” Darcy said.

Bucky laughed and took a sip of coffee.

Darcy perked up and stood, waving.

“Janey! Over here!” She called.

An elfin woman appeared through the crowd.

“Hi Jane. Sit down and eat breakfast.” Darcy said.

“Really Darcy? You call me and tell me it’s an emergency and have me come here to have breakfast. You’re lucky that Charles was willing to take Magnus, Monti and Astrid.” She said with a huff.

Despite this she sat and snatched a muffin.

Darcy rolled her eyes.

“First of all, it’s literally Charles’ job to watch the children. Second, this probably the first time you’ve eaten actual food in the last 24 hours so shut the fuck up and eat your muffin.”

Jane scrunched up her face but did as she was told.

She turned to Bucky, seemingly noticing him for the first time.

“Oh hello. Who are you?” She asked pleasantly.

“Oh, I’m James, um, Rogers but you can call me Bucky.” Bucky said holding out his hand.

“Oh, you’re Steve’s Bucky?” She asked taking his hand.

“You know Steve too?”

How many people did Steve plan on him meeting?

Jane nodded.

“We work together… kind of. He works more closely with my Alpha, Thor.” She said.

“You work?” He asked.

Jane blinked.

“Of course, I do.”

Darcy snorted.

“That’s all she does. Jane’s a scientist at Stark Industry. I’m her assistant.” She said.

Jane glared but Darcy ignored her.

Bucky was surprised.

Omegas that could work almost always stop once they had kids.

“Stark Industries has an excellent Day Care program. The kids stay there while Jane does her science voodoo and Thor makes the thunder roll.” Darcy said.

Oh well that was… nice.

Bucky wasn’t an idiot.

He knew that Stark Industries was the leading employer of Omegas but he never thought on this level.

Darcy slammed her hands down and grinned.

“Well that’s enough of that! It’s shopping time.”

 

Darcy took them to 5th Avenue.

Bucky hadn’t even attempted to travel to this nicer area of New York since he returned.

The went shop to shop picking out clothes and shoes and anything that caught his fancy.

He’d balked at the prices but Darcy waved him off, assuring him that Steve could afford it.

They ate lunch at The Shop.

The Chicken Schnitzel was to die for.

And then they were back on the hunt.

Eventually is was getting close to the time for them to head out to meet the Alphas.

“Oh look!” Darcy said excitedly.

 She pointed to a little boutique.

It was called Doux.

“Let’s go in there!” She said, taking Bucky’s hand and dragging him in.

Jane followed in resignation.

Bucky turned red the minute they entered.

Doux was an Omega lingerie store.

“I can’t be here Darcy!” He hissed.

“Why not? You don’t have to get anything.” She said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

She disappeared deeper into the shop, leaving Bucky to wander around.

Of course, he ended up in the male Omega section.

He looked around before his eyes landed on the stockings and he, despite his self, reached out and ran his fingers over the soft material.

“Do you like those?” Bucky jumped at the sound of Jane’s voice.

“I uh…” His voice trailed off.

He did like them.

He had always been fascinated by stockings.

He could remember when his past girlfriends would wear them and he’d think about how they’d feel on his skin.

“It’s ok if you do.” Jane said.

“I just… it feels like such a stereotype.”

Jane chuckled.

“Yes… The media certainly does make it seem so. My parents never did. I was lucky enough that I grew up with my Alpha and he knew how brilliant I was. Insisted I go to school. I was never the kind of Omega to stay in the box. But Bucky… Just because you don’t want to be what they want you to be doesn’t mean you can’t like some of the things they expect you to.”

 

Thirty minutes later they were at a small, hole in the wall Italian restaurant.

Darcy gave the head of house Steve’s name and they were lead to a table in the corner.

Sam was already there.

“Hey Darce!” He greeted as Darcy sat in his lap.

She pecked him on the lips.

“I missed you.” She cooed.

Bucky rolled his eyes at their antics.

He sat across from Jane, who was protecting the four seats on one side.

“Oh, look it’s your hunk of a man.” Darcy commented.

A tall blonde man had walked in.

There was a small blonde girl on his shoulders and two small blonde boys on each side of him.

They must be Jane’s children.

“Mommy!” Monti and Magnus yelled, rushing to the table.

They began bickering over who got to hug her first before being scooped into her arms.

“Lady Jane!” The blonde bellowed as he bent to let down to let Astrid down.

The little girl couldn’t be more than 4 while her brothers were around 6.

“Hi.” She said shyly to Bucky.

He grinned and held out his hand.

“Hello. My name is Bucky. What is your name?” He said.

“Astrid.” She said, putting her hand in his.

The little girl giggled as he shook her hand before running to her mother.

“Buck?”

Bucky looked up to see Steve walking up.

“Hey.” He said shyly, accepting Steve’s kiss on the cheek.

The Alpha practically preened as he sat, a hand falling on Bucky’s lower back.

“Did you have a good time today?” He asked.

Bucky glanced to where Darcy was making faces at Astrid while Jane and Thor laughed and grinned.

“Yeah. Yeah I did.”

 

When they got home that evening Steve made to head to the spare bedroom but Bucky stopped him.

“Don’t… Stay with me.” He half way pleaded.

Steve stared at him for a minute, his eyes searching Bucky’s, before he swallowed.

“Are you sure?” He asked in a low, raspy voice.

Bucky nodded.

“I might not have chosen you to be my Alpha but you are. And… you’re a good man. Better than I ever dreamed of. So, come to bed.”

 

They undressed, clothing falling from their bodies but their eyes never leaving each other.

It felt as if things had shifted between them.

Bucky swallowed at the sight of Steve naked.

He hadn’t been able to see him when they had mated… but holy shit.

Steve was just as ripped as you would think he’d be.

Steve blushed at Bucky’s gaze.

Bucky smiled and walked over to Steve and pulled him into a kiss.

Kissing Steve was like magic.

Bucky didn’t know if it was the fact they were bonded or if it was the genuine fondness that Bucky felt for the man but he’d never felt more right kissing someone.

He could feel himself getting slick and whined into the kiss.

Steve let out a rumble and moved to sit on the bed, pulling Bucky into his lap.

Bucky could feel Steve’s hard cock against his ass and grinded down.

Steve moaned and Bucky smirked.

“Like what you feel?” He cooed and Steve growled, his hands clutching Bucky’s waist.

Bucky’s nose flared.

He’d never been able to be like this when having sex.

It had always him fucking someone.

But now it was him making himself more attractive to someone so they would fuck him.

It was… odd but not unwelcome.

He felt Steve’s hand skim down his waist, tracing over his ass till it reached his asshole.

Buck whimpered as he felt one of fingers trace around the hole, gathering slick, before pushing in.

Bucky gasped and bucked his hips, his cock racking over Steve’s abs.

His Alpha pulled him into a fierce kiss.

He panted against Steve’s mouth as his finger thrust in and out of his.

Soon another finger entered Bucky and then another.

Bucky moaned as he rode Steve’s fingers.

Between his cock trapped against Steve’s abs and the fingers brushing that sweet spot in him, he was going to come soon.

“S-Steve, I…”

Steve let out another rumble and he finger began to go even faster.

Bucky let out a cry as he came, his ass clenching down on Steve’s fingers and his cum spraying between them.

His mind went blank, a feeling of bliss washing over him.

Steve gently laid him on the bed and settled between Bucky’s open legs.

“You ok Bucky?” He asked, his voice gruff and eyes dilated.

Bucky let out a sound of contentment and spread his legs further.

Steve blinked at him before leaning down to kiss Bucky gently.

“You are so beautiful.” He whispered, his eyes full of affection.

Bucky had never been called beautiful but, in that moment, he truly felt like he was.

Steve took Bucky’s thighs in hand and lined his cock up to Buck’s entrance before pushing in.

Bucky moaned.

This time it didn’t hurt at all, no burn or discomfort.

This time it was gentle.

This time he wanted Steve and knew Steve wanted him too.

Steve took his time, thrusting gently into the Omega before gradually increasing his pace.

Eventually he let go of Bucky’s thighs to steady himself by grabbing the head board.

Bucky retaliated by locking his legs around Steve’s back and pulling in closer.

Steve groaned and nipped at Bucky’s lips as they turned into a smirk.

All he could here was the sound of Steve’s grunts and flesh hitting flesh.

The sound made him even wetter, allowing Steve even deeper in him.

He felt Steve’s cock hit his prostate and everything melted away.

“Please Alpha. Pleasepleaseplease.” He whimpered as Steve nailed his prostate repeatedly.

“Please what?” Steve grunted.

“Knot me. Breed me.” Bucky begged.

Steve’s eyes widened and he let out a loud growl.

He began to pound into Bucky, who hissed “Yes!” and clawed at Steve’s back.

He could fell Steve’s knot forming.

Suddenly Steve sat up and pulled out of Bucky, causing the Omega to hiss and growl at him.

The Alpha growled back and Bucky went boneless.

Steve took advantage of this and pulled Bucky to him so that the Omega’s back was pressed against his chest.

He swiftly reentered his Omega and began fucking him again.

Bucky gasped as Steve put one arm around him and another went to his hips, pulling him down roughly as Steven pounded into him.

Steve’s lips found Bucky’s neck and his began to suck against Bucky’s bounding mark.

“You’re so good, Buck. God you feel so good, so tight. Gonna knot you good, give you a whole litter of pups.” Steve whispered against his skin.

“Please!” Bucky sobbed out as he felt Steve knot enter him.

God, he wanted it.

The knot pulled at his asshole as Steve pulled out and slammed back in.

“Gonna fuck till you’re round with my cum. Till your full of my pups. And then I’m gonna fuck you again.”

Steve’s hand found its way to Bucky’s cock and the Omega let out as strangled cry as Steve began to jack him.

“Knew you were the one. Always knew.” Steve murmured again.

“Alpha!” Bucky cried out as he came.

He clenched down on Steve’s knot and the Alpha nearly howled as the knot fully expanded, locking them together.

Bucky whimpered at the feeling of Steve shooting off in him.

It felt so right.

Steve laid them down and Bucky’s hand fell to his stomach.

He could help Steve’s cock spasm in him.

“I’m glad you picked me.” Bucky whispered to the Alpha.

Steve grunted in agreement and kissed the side of Bucky’s head.

“We’re gonna be happy Buck.”

And Bucky believed him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long guys. I've just had some writer's block but hopefully it's over. Enjoy!

Bucky woke the next morning alone.

He groaned.

He felt hot and itchy but not sticky.

Good, Steve must have cleaned him up last night.

They’d gone one more round after Steve’s knot had deflated, ending with Bucky having another two orgasms and Steve jerking off onto him.

Bucky sighed.

Steve was kinkier than he had thought.

He couldn’t wait to explore that.

He groaned as he grinded down into the mattress.

How he had morning wood this morning he didn’t know but Steve need to get his sexy ass back home to help him take care of it.

Bucky sighed and forced himself out of bed, the need to pee over taking his horniness.

Just barely.

He entered the bathroom and he quickly peed.

Once that was taking care of the horniness returned with force.

Bucky groaned as he leaned over the sink.

He looked in the mirror.

His skin was flushed and eyes dilated.

Fuck.

He was in heat.

 

Steve hummed to himself as he entered the apartment, a bag from the little café on the corner in one hand and tray of coffee in the other.

Yes, he knew that he looked like a man who had clearly gotten laid.

Did he care?

Not even a little bit.

He smirked when he found the kitchen empty.

It seems he had worn out his Omega last night.

He placed down his packages and walked into the bedroom.

There was a Bucky sized lump under the covers.

“Buck?”

Bucky’s head popped out from under the covers.

Bucky looked… extremely turned on.

“You ok Buck?” Steve said with a swallow.

Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Is your nose broke?” He asked.

Steve blinked and took a sniff.

The same sweet smell he had woken to this morning lingered in the air.

“I mean you smell different.” He said.

Buck sat up and Steve was hit full on by the smell.

“I’m entering heat. I’ve got about three hours before I turn into a little slut who is going to beg you to ‘fuck me hard Alpha’.”

Steve perked up at the breathy tone.

“Steve!” Bucky snapped.

“Sorry!”

Bucky sighed.

“Just… don’t judge me for it ok? I’ve never had a partner during heats.” He said.

Steve scrunched up his face and took a seat next to him.

“What have you done when you couldn’t get suppressants?” He asked gently.

Bucky shrugged.

“Fucked off to my Aunt’s house in Idaho.”

Steve took his hand.

“If you don’t want to do anything we don’t have to.”

Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Please. As soon as my heat really gets started it’s going to send you into rut and then my heat will be really bad. Besides I trust you… I just don’t want you to think bad of me because I’m thirsting after dat dick.”

Steve chuckled and leaned in.

“If it makes you feel better I’m thirsting after your dick.”

Bucky started ugly laughing.

 

The heat hit full stride that afternoon.

Bucky had been napping on and off all day while Steve did ‘Alpha’ things.

Whatever that meant.

Eventually he woke from a nap with a whine.

He felt so… empty.

He shifted and felt slick run down his legs.

His Alpha…

He needed his Alpha.

“Alpha!” He cried out.

His Alpha appeared in the doorway of the bathroom, dressed only in a towel.

Perfect.

He could already smell his mate’s arousal.

His rut.

“Alpha.” He purred, arching his back.

Presenting himself.

His Alpha’s eyes dilated and he moved towards the bed.

He climbed on and run a hand through Bucky’s hair.

The Omega melted into the touch.

His Alpha’s hand moved to his ass and he began to gently touch his dripping asshole.

No, that wasn’t right!

He needed his knot, not his fingers.

He let out a growl and bared his teeth, snapping at his Alpha.

His Alpha snarled back and pushed Bucky’s head against the mattress while he stretched him.

Bucky whined and whimpered but didn’t fight his Alpha, instead moving against his fingers.

He cried out as his Alpha’s fingers prodded at his prostate.

“Alpha! Please!” He begged.

His Alpha rumbled and removed his fingers, leaving the Omega feeling desperately empty.

“What do you need my sweet Omega?” His Alpha practically purred.

“Your knot!” Bucky begged.

His Alpha smirked and pulled off his towel, revealing his dick.

The Omega moved and nuzzled his Alpha’s shaft, his mouth watering at the heady smell of his mate’s rut.

His Alpha growled and took him by the hair, guiding his cock to the Omega’s mouth.

The Omega purred and gave the tip a kitten lick before opening his mouth and allow his Alpha to guide his cock in.

The Omega ran his tongue under the cock and felt the finger in his hair tighten.

He groaned in pleasure.

The sane part of his mind noted that.

His Alpha began to move, gently fucking his Omega’s mouth.

He whimpered as his mate’s dick hit the back of his throat.

His teeth grazed the sensitive cock and his Alpha let out a hiss and he pulled out of his mouth, leaving the Omega’s mouth wet and red.

“Turn.” The Alpha growled with the last bit of his ability to speak.

His Omega complied, turning and presenting his aching hole.

The Omega felt his mate’s large hands clamping down on ass and let out a moan as he felt his cock finally enter him, it easily sliding home.

He heard his mate let out a breath before he began to move, quickening into a harsh pace.

He whined as he felt himself get close.

“Alpha!” He cried out.

His Alpha grunted and grabbed the Omega’s hair, twisting it just enough to hurt.

The Omega cried out and came onto the sheets.

His Alpha grunted and began to thrust into him even harder, pulling his hair even tighter.

The Omega groaned, the over simulation overwhelming him.

His arms collapsed, and he quickly turned his head as his Alpha pounded into him

He felt his cock rubbing against the sheets, getting painfully hard again.

“Alpha please.” He begged.

He didn’t know if he wanted the Alpha to stop or go harder.

His Alpha must have taken it as the later because he plastered himself to across the Omega’s back, giving short, hard thrusts.

The Omega could fell his mate’s knot tugging at his rim and began to thrust his ass back in desperation.

He wanted that knot.

Needed it.

His Alpha growled and thrust his knot fully into him.

He gave a few more quick thrust before groaning, his knot expanding as he came and locking them together.

His Omega whimpered as he laid them on their sides, still painfully hard.

The Alpha let out a content sigh as he reached around and quickly jerk the Omega off.

The Omega cried out as he came hard in his Alpha’s hand.

 

Steve slipped from bed as Bucky slept.

God, he hated being in rut.

He didn’t like losing control of himself like that.

He exited the room and went to the fridge, grabbing two Gatorades.

He looked through the fridge, intending to eat something before Bucky woke up.

Finally deciding to eat a fruit cup, he sat at the counter and began eating.

“Alpha!” Bucky’s voice called.

Steve rushed back to the room, only to find Bucky spread on the bed with two fingers in his ass while the other was pumping his cock.

“Please Alpha! Need you!” He cried out as he came, cum splattering his chest.

Steve sighed before climbing into bed.

He sure was glad that he had forgone clothing.

 

Bucky’s heat lasted five days.

Within those five days, the couple didn’t do much beyond fuck.

There were small breaks between that Steve used to force Bucky to eat and sleep.

The heat finally breaks on a Monday morning.

Steve had snuck out of the room eat a quick breakfast when Bucky came stumbling out of the room.

“Buck?” Steve said cautiously.

“Fuck I feel gross.” Bucky grumbled.

“You’re back!” The Alpha said happily.

He pulled the naked Omega into his arms.

“You sound like you had a bad time.” Bucky said raising an eyebrow.

“It was horrible! I hate heats and rut!” Steve whined, and Bucky laughed.

“I never imagined that an Alpha would complained about having his own personal fuck toy for three days.” He mused.

“That’s not what you are!” Steve snapped.

Bucky looked even more amused and Steve pouted.

“And it wasn’t three. It was five.” Steve said, feeling a little petty.

Bucky looked surprised.

“Five? I’ve never had one lasting more than three.” He said.

Steve shrugged.

“When a pair is extremely fertile than heats tend to last longer.”

Bucky glanced down at his stomach.

Could it be possible that he was pregnant?

He had never wanted kids but…

The idea of children with Steve was kind of thrilling.

He knew that Steve was one of the good Alphas and that he would be a good father.

But could Bucky be a good mother?

He hadn’t had much of a mother growing up.

Only his Aunt.

“Bucky?”

Steve’s concerned voice broke him out of his daze.

“Are you ok?” His Alpha asked.

Bucky’s first instinct was to lie.

But he couldn’t do that.

Not to Steve.

“I’m scared that I don’t have what it takes to be a mom.” He admitted.

Steve blinked at him.

“You don’t want kids?” He asked, clearly upset.

“It’s not that. I just don’t want to fuck them up.” Bucky said.

Steve sighed and opened a draw, pulling out a bottle.

“I don’t think that you’ll fuck anybody up but if you really don’t want kids.”

Steve handed him the bottle and Bucky froze.

“Where the fuck did you get these?” He asked incredulously as he looked over the bottle of morning after pills.

“Tony.” Steve mumbled.

Bucky stared at his Alpha.

“You wouldn’t make me have a baby?” He asked.

It was Steve’s turn to look incredulous.

“Of course, I wouldn’t Bucky. I love you.”

Bucky’s heart stopped, and he couldn’t breathe.

Steve loved him?

It hadn’t been but two weeks since they met but this Alpha… This man loved him?

How was that possible?

And yet…

Something in his chest swelled every time he saw Steve.

He wanted to be with him all the time.

Wasn’t that what love was?

Bucky dropped the pills and pulled Steve into a searing kiss.

“I love you too. Let’s have a baby.”


	6. Not a Chapter

Hey so I was wondering how you guys would feel about me doing a pirate Stucky ABO fic? I'd still be writing this but I've got this plot bunny I can't get rid of and I've even started writing it. Just to warn you it would have at least one not super descriptive rape scene and the mention of rape. Also unrealistic thoughts of a rape victim (Bucky is a wench who goes from 0 to 100 for Steve's dick basically). Just putting out the feelers so let me know!


	7. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally here is the end of Submit! It wasn't the way I wanted to end it but it is what it is. Hope you enjoy!

Nine Months Later…

Bucky panted as pain washed over him.

He’d been in labor for over 12 hours and he was over it.

“God damn you Steve!” He roared at the Alpha, who cowered in the corner.

“I’m sorry!” Steve whimpered and Bucky rolled his eyes.

“You’re a fucking pussEEEEE!” He screamed as another contraction washed over him.

He hated this.

As much as he had enjoyed being pregnant, it was not worth this.

“You’re almost there Mr. Rogers. A little longer.” Dr. Cho said as she sat up from her examination.

“I’m ready now!” Bucky whined.

“Bucky, baby, listen to the doctor.”

Bucky glared hard at Steve, who retreated back to his corner.

Bucky kind of felt bad.

Steve had been nothing less than perfect through the pregnancy.

He’d held back Bucky’s hair and fed him good food and dicked him down when the pregnancy hormones turned him into a horny mess.

He sighed.

“Get in bed.” He said, motioning for Steve to join him.

The Alpha immediately glue himself to Bucky’s side and stuck his nose into the nape of Bucky’s neck.

Bucky sighed, content.

 

When it was all said and done, it took 4 pushes for Grant James Rogers to be brought into the world.

Bucky cried as they laid the baby on his chest.

All his life he had been searching for something.

Steve’s hand landed on the baby’s check as he looked down at it in awe.

Yeah he thinks he’s found it.

 

10 years later…

Bucky hummed to himself as he mixed together a batter for cupcakes.

The oven was already hot and the pan waiting.

He poured it in and placed it into the oven just as the front door slammed open.

“Mommy!” The sound of four voices rang out.

Three of Bucky’s children ran into the kitchen.

At 10, Grant was the fastest, reaching Bucky first.

“Hi babies!” He greeted.

Sarah and Winnie reached him next, attaching themselves to his legs.

Sarah was six and Winnie was four and still in the clingy stage.

“Are you baking for the bake sale?” Sarah asked as they sniffed the air.

Bucky chuckled.

“Yes but I made a few extra cookies for you guys. But not till later.”

The three cheered.

“Hey be careful you three.” Steve said as he entered the kitchen, Ellie on his hip.

“Ok daddy!”

The three disentangled themselves from their mother and ran off.

“They were fine Steve.”

Bucky quickly took the two year old from her father and kissed her cheek, causing her to giggle.

Steve whined and Bucky rolled his eyes, putting the girl down and letting her run after her siblings.

“You’d think after 4 children you’d stop freaking out.” Bucky said as his Alpha’s hand rest on his extended stomach.

“Never. How is little Joey?”

“He’s fine. A couple days to go.” Bucky said.

“Dr. Cho said at least another two weeks.” Steve pointed out.

“I think that I know my own body Steven.” Bucky said hotly.

Steve snorted and received a death glare.

“So did you get a chance to look at those listings I sent you?” Bucky asked.

Steve shrugged.

“Kind of. I still don’t know why we have to move. We have enough room for everyone even after Joey is born.” He said.

Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Because when we have the next one we won’t.” He said as he pulled the cupcakes out.

He gently put them on the cooling rack.

“You want to have more after this?” Steve asked.

Bucky shrugged.

“I don’t know? Probably.”

Steve grinned stupidly and Bucky grinned back.

He paused and rolled his eyes.

“Go get the kids ready. My water just broke, asshole.”

He stopped again.

“And call Darcy and tell her to finish icing my cupcakes!”


End file.
